Air-based fryers are known for cooking food ingredients, for example fries or chicken, wherein the heat for preparing the food ingredients is provided by hot air. To heat the food ingredients for the preparation and cooking purpose, a flow of hot air is generated to pass the food ingredients placed in a food basket put in a food preparation chamber. This type of appliances can be used in the household environment. However, with such appliances, it sometimes happens that fumes are generated during the cooking process, which fumes are better to be kept at a minimum for considering hygiene, odors and safety issues. A reduction of fumes can be achieved, for example, by reducing the temperature of the hot air circulating. However, in some food preparation, the food preparation still requires a relative high temperature, for example 160° C.